


Las consecuencias para Itachi

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: En la noche de halloween todo parecía normal pero un giro inesperado y el regreso de ciertas cosas que Sasuke no esperaba q le pasaran factura apareció en su vida. pero el ya pago sus errores pero ahora le tocaba a Itachi pagar lo que hizo en el pasado y el presente,2 rubios trataban de desposarlo1 decisión era lo único que queedaba





	Las consecuencias para Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo el fic es mío.
> 
> Tiene algo de ooc, como el anterior, ya que es una secuela del three shot "Robar el primer beso de alguien tiene sus consecuencias"

LAS CONSECUENCIAS PARA ITACHI

 

En la sala donde estaban los tres reunidos: Itachi, Minato y Deidara, la tensión era palpable en el aire. Todos estaban mirándose entre ellos de manera indescifrable para los recién llegados que no entendían que pasaba, pero fue el mayor de los Uzumaki el que hizo la pregunta.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos se casó con mi detestable cuñado? Ttebayo —exigió saber el rubio mayor, usando un tono de voz muy demandante.

—Digamos que encontramos la solución a ese asuntito —dijo totalmente risueño el Uchiha mayor o al menos lo fue, hasta ver las condiciones en las que se hallaba su hermano. No había que ser un genio para imaginar que le hizo ese maldito mosquito; el vestido totalmente desarreglado, las marcas en el cuello y hombros del menor, todo gritaba lo que sucedió en la noche.

—Aún no me contestas imbécil, ¿con quién te casaste? —preguntó irritado Naruto por la falta de respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ya te lo dije, eso está solucionado —siguió el de pelo largo sin responder.

—Yo debo saber cuál de mis hermanitos está involucrado con alguien tan detestable como tú —espetó con molestia.

—Ja te puedo asegurar que yo soy mil veces mejor partido para cualquiera de tus hermanitos que tú para el mío —dijo con superioridad el Uchiha mayor.

—Mira Naru-chan, ¿por qué no lo conversamos como los adultos maduros que somos? —intervino conciliador y calmado Deidara.

—Con tal de que me digan qué demonios pasó anoche entre ustedes tres —contestó el Uzumaki mayor, rechinando sus dientes—. No te habrás montado un trío con mis hermanos ¿verdad? Porque de ser así yo… —no logró terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por uno de los rubios menores.

—Bueno creo que ninguno de nosotros la paso tan bien como tú, nii-chan —declaró alegre Minato, señalando como estaba la ropa de Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Espero que te hayas casado con Dei-chan —dijo en voz alta y con molestia el azabache menor—. Me cae mejor que ese corderito —señaló enojado el moreno menor, por la mirada divertida de Minato al señalar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ante la declaración hecha por el aún humano, Minato frunció el ceño algo indignado por la contestación de su cuñadito. No eran las palabras lo que irritaron al rubio, sino más que nada la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía al decirlo. Al oírlo tan divertido en molestarlo, decidió hacer lo mismo.

—¿Te seguiría cayendo igual de bien si te digo que él ya sabía que estabas comprometido con Naruto y por cumplirle su fantasía de verte vestido de mujer te dio ese reto cuando estaban jugando? —preguntó en un tono de sarcasmo.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó en una exclamación escandalizado Itachi—. ¿Estaba todo planeado para esta noche?

—Bue-bueno yo no diría planeado, sólo… pensado. —Quiso aclarar Deidara para no hacer que Sasuke lo odiará, ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y mantenían una buena relación. Además, se enteró a último momento que su primo estaba comprometido con Sasuke. Ante la petición hecha por Naruto de que usara vestido, colaboró con el juego como excusa, pero nada más y él no tenía pensado intervenir más de la cuenta.

—Me retractó, prefiero a la copia sonriente de mi Dobe —dijo mirando mal a Dei.

—¿Tuyo? —cuestionó celoso Itachi porque su hermanito aceptara de pareja a ese depravado, que sea un vampiro le daba igual, de todas maneras, lo odiaría hasta siendo humano. Para Itachi todo aquel que se acercara a su hermano era merecedor de su odio eterno y debía ser quemado en las llamas del infierno.

—Esto… bueno lo que quise decir fue... —a Sasuke no le gusto esa mirada, por lo que trato de arreglar la situación en la que estaba por su descuidada frase.

—Eso no importa —sentenció el mayor de los de ojos azules tomando a Sasuke por la cintura para sentarse en el sofá con el moreno sobre su regazo—. Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió anoche mientras yo me folla... comprometía con mi esposo.

—Maldito pervertido, sabía que tendría que haberte matado en el momento en que miraste a mi hermanito. —Se arrepentía el mayor de los Uchiha de no ser Van Hellsing en ese momento para poder deshacerse del idiota ese.

—Pues te jodes o te joderá Minato no sé —aclaró cuando se acordó que no sabía con quien se casó la comadreja, por lo que no sabía si era seme o uke—, pero Sasuke es mi pareja ahora y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Como gesto infantil Naruto le sacó la lengua a Itachi, para luego pasarla por el enrojecido cuello de su esposo, éste sólo gimió y escondió su cara en el cuello del rubio. Estaba tan avergonzado de su comportamiento de la noche anterior que no se atrevía a mirar a su hermano mayor directamente, y mucho menos luego de lo dicho.

La cara de Itachi por otro lado mostraba una cólera nunca antes vista en él, quien se caracterizaba por ser calmado, pero al ver a su “inocente” Sasuke en manos de ese depravado, que tenía la osadía de presumir su “logro “ante él, lo convertía en un demonio de rabia. El Uchiha mayor clavó su mirada en sus “pretendientes” rubios, desviando su enojo a ellos por defender la honra de su hermano.

—Y ustedes anoche decían que su hermano mayor no era ningún pervertido —dijo molesto el de pelo largo azabache con gran ironía, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

 

_—_ _Itachi, tú y yo debemos resolver el asuntito de nuestro matrimonio, ya que no dejaré que te cases con Minato_ _—_ _dijo molesto y más que dispuesto a reclamar por dicho asunto._

_El rubio de larga cabellera se movió a una velocidad alucinante llevándose al moreno mayor hasta el cuarto del que habían salido antes los dos hermanos. Siendo seguidos por Minato, quien no quería quedarse sin prometido, si su primito no lo hizo su esposo antes, que ahora no quiera reclamar algo que no era suyo. Itachi sí que era un roba corazones y ahora no sólo entre las mujeres “humanas” que lo rodeaban sino también entre los vampiros, mira que recibir el primer beso de dos vampiros y que estos se peleen por casarse con él. Le gustaría presumir de su situación como galán, pero debía rescatar a Sasuke del pervertido mayor, pero no había caso teniendo a esos dos tratando de desposarlo._

_—_ _Relájate Itachi, tú hermanito estará bien_ _—_ _dijo Deidara una vez que estuvieron dentro del cuarto del Uchiha._

_—_ _Naruto-nii es todo un caballero, es un chapado a la antigua._ _—secundó_ _el recién llegado Minato, el cual ingreso por la ventana._

_—_ _Sí, Naru-chan es de los que se dedican a llevar flores y obtener el consentimiento de los familiares_ _—_ _agregó el rubio de pelo largo con un gesto conciliador que tranquilizó a Itachi. Pero luego notó que se estaba olvidando de que había alguien demás en la habitación, precisamente su principal rival y por ahora su enemigo._

_—_ _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Minato?_ _—_ _gritó muy enojado Deidara, viendo como le robaban su momento de privacidad con SU prometido._

_—_ _¿Cómo que qué hago? Es evidente que vengo por MI prometido_ _—_ _respondió desafiante el otro rubio._

_—_ _LARGATE MINATO, LA COMADREJA ES MÍA HMN_ _—_ _le ordenó molesto el pelilargo._

_—_ _¿Tú también agarraste esa costumbre de llamarme así?_ _—_ _preguntó enojado el moreno._

_—D_ _escuida, cuando nos casemos te daré muchos mimitos y apodos cariñosos_ _—_ _le sonreía Minato, de una manera que intentaba ser angelical, pero que le daba muy mala espina al Uchiha mayor, en especial respecto al honor e integridad de su preciada retaguardia._

_—E_ _so no pasará mientras yo esté aquí._ _—_ _Se impuso el de ojos azules cambiando sus ojos a rojos para enfrentarse a su familiar_ _—. A_ _sí que te largas ahora._

_—N_ _o quiero_ _—_ _respondió de manera infantil antes de saltar al interior del armario del propietario del cuarto, o sea, Itachi._

_—S_ _al de ahí maldita seas._ _—_ _Se acercó sin ningún temor el azabache_ _—. T_ _e lo advierto, te arrepentirás si llegas a tocar mis cosas._

_—U_ _y mi querido uke, ¿qué sucios secretitos guardas aquí?_ _—_ _se reía Minato desde el interior del armario, ignorando por completo los frenéticos golpes que daba desde fuera el otro._

_—_ _Itachi, ¿qué estás escondiendo allí?_ _—_ _la desesperación de su mejor amigo/prometido despertó la curiosidad de aquello que el otro escondía._

_—N_ _a-na-nada importante_ _—_ _contestó nervioso, cometiendo el primer error al intentar restarle importancia_ _—. E_ _n serio, no es nada que te interese saber._

_Al Uzumaki de cabello largo todo le resultaba sumamente raro, Itachi jamás se mostraba alterado, mucho menos nervioso y tartamudear era el colmo de las rarezas de la actitud del de ojos noche. Pero la alteración de él, era completamente comprensible para quienes conocían el interior de aquel mueble, el oscuro secreto en su interior sólo lo conocían dos personas, el propio Itachi y su hermanito menor. Algo se encontraba allí dentro, cuya relevancia sólo era entendida por los Uchiha, algo que ellos no querían que saliera a la luz y que por mutuo acuerdo estaba oculto._

_—_ _Mira nada más lo que encontré, esto sí que me gusta._ _—_ _Se oía desde el interior los comentarios de Minato._

_—_ _¡¡ALEJATE DE MIS COSAS, MALDITO!_ _—_ _gritó desquiciado el de los ojos negros._

_—_ _¿Qué consigo si lo hago?_ _—_ _preguntó malicioso el vampiro desde el armario._

_—S_ _i sales haré que Deidara no te eche y podremos solucionar el asunto de con quién me caso_ _—_ _dijo Uchiha con un suspiro algo resignado._

_—_ _¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?_ _—_ _preguntó dudoso el de ojos rojos mirándolo seriamente_ _—. S_ _i él sale, tendrás que cumplir y casarte con uno de nosotros._

_—_ _¿Si Minato se fuera de la habitación y sólo estuviéramos nosotros no me forzarías a casarnos?_ _—_ _cuestionó intrigado por la preocupación y seriedad que mostraba, quien aún consideraba, su mejor amigo._

_—L_ _a verdad es que yo…_ _—_ _pero la repuesta de Deidara se vio interrumpida por el grito de alegría del otro vampiro._

_—¡_ _COMADREJA-CHAN AQUÍ ESTA TU SEME!_ _—_ _saltó en dirección al Uchiha, pero fue detenido por su primo, quien lo sostuvo del tobillo cuando volaba así su prometido, evitando su avance._

_—B_ _ien, como prometí arreglaré este asunto de mi…_ _—_ _tragó saliva, nervioso por la palabra que iba a pronunciar_ _—. M_ _atrimonio, pero primero debo ayudar a mi hermanito para evitar que le roben su pureza._

_—Y_ _a te lo dije mi nii-chan no le hará nada_ _—_ _afirmó con aburrimiento el rubio de largos cabellos._

_—E_ _n eso coincido con él, lo conocemos muy bien, tu hermano estará bien_ _—_ _secundó de nuevo el otro vampiro._

_Sin embargo, esta noche de Halloween no estaba caracterizaba por ser exactamente “predecible”. Itachi tenía muchas dudas sobre su mejor amigo, y el hecho de que sea un vampiro era lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. Existía en su corazón una duda que lo atormentaba con gran ímpetu, la cual no le permitía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aclararla esa misma noche. Aunque existía, como siempre, un maldito “PERO” y ese fue escuchar los gritos de su hermanito menor._

_—_ **_Pervertido eso es lo más ahhhh._ ** **_—_ ** _Fue el grito de Sasuke, el cual fue tan alto, que hasta en el interior de la habitación del Uchiha mayor se oyó con claridad, y que el cuarto de baño estuviera a menos de cinco metros empeoraba las cosas._

_—_ **_Ohh si mira como disfrutas tu solito, eso es ser pervertido disfrutar de mirarte a ti mismo gimiendo descaradamente_ ** _._ _—_ _La voz burlona del de ojos rojos en el baño era, seguramente, acompañada de una sonrisa del rubio. Era imposible de ver por los que estaban en el cuarto de Itachi, pero aun así la podían imaginar claramente._

_—_ _¿No que era un “caballero”?_ _—_ _enfatizó el azabache de pelo largo con auténtico fuego en los ojos._

_—_ _Vele el lado amable, tu hermanito lo está disfrutando._ _—_ _Trató de calmarlo Minato._

_—_ **_Ahh basta no quiero ver ahh lo pervertido que_ ** _…_ _—_ _la frase se vio interrumpida por las fuertes embestidas que proporcionaba el rubio_ **_—. A_ ** **_h ohh sí ahí golpea ahii más más ahh_ ** **_—_ ** _gimió sin poder contenerse._

_—_ ** _Sí, así Sasuke gime, gime para mí_** _—_ _exigió Naruto totalmente perdido en lo que hacían_ ** _—. A_** ** _hora di mi nombre ¡HAZLO! ¡DI QUIEN ES TU ESPOSO VAMOS!_**

_—_ **_Ahh tú naaah tu ruto Naruto naaaaahrutooo_ ** _._ _—L_ _a voz de Sasuke sonaba prácticamente agónica, pero también demostraba lo bien que se la estaba pasando._

_—_ _Ese depravado, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima lo mato._ _—_ _Los dientes del azabache rechinaban de furia contenida._

_—_ _Ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender_ _—_ _dijo con firmeza Minato._

_—_ _Esta misma noche decidirás con cual de nosotros pasarás el resto de la eternidad hmn_ _—_ _secundó Deidara._

 

—Oigan, yo aún no leo mentes, así que no sé qué es lo que sucedió anoche entre ustedes tres ttebayo —dijo con un puchero infantil Naruto.

—¿No que los vampiros tenían esa habilidad de meterse en la mente de los demás? —preguntó curioso Sasuke.

—Y la tenemos —aseguró Deidara—. Es sólo que Naru-chan es un alumno difícil y no se le da bien las cosas que requieren demasiado poder mental.

—Eso sí es más creíble, se nota que tiene la cabeza hueca como todos los rubios —aprovechó para burlarse Itachi.

—Yo también soy rubio hmn —reclamó Deidara.

—Y yo. —Se metió igual de indignado Minato.

—Por eso es que decimos que son el típico caso de rubios idiotas, acéptenlo los morenos somos más listos. —intervino el Uchiha menor apoyando a su hermano.

—El color del cabello no determina nada —dijo Naruto en tono severo.

—Sí, juzgar la inteligencia de alguien por su color de pelo es discriminación —protestó el de pelo largo rubio.

—Racistas —acotó el de ojos azules restante.

—Pero no sólo decimos que somos más listos por nuestro color de pelo, tenemos otro motivo más importante para decirlo —aseguró el mayor de los Uchiha.

—¿Así? ¿Cuál es ese motivo? —cuestionó interesado el mayor de los vampiros.

—Somos Uchiha —contestaron ambos hermanos al unísono con una sonrisa medio de lado que demostraba la superioridad de siempre.

—Eso sólo los hace más creídos hmm —dijo sorprendido y molesto Deidara de que aquel fuese su gran argumento.

—Bueno, aun no me contestan y estoy como un idiota repitiendo la misma pregunta —siguió reclamando Naruto.

—Yo también quiero saber que sucedió nii-san —pidió ansioso Sasuke—. Aunque creo que lo más probable es que te casarás con Dei-chan porque tienes más historia con él.

—¿En serio tienen historia? —cuestionó Naruto por las palabras de su esposo—. Cuentéenmela, Dei quiero saber que te traes con este sujeto tan desagradable.

—De acuerdo, te contaré como nos conocimos —dijo resignado el vampiro de pelo largo haciendo memoria de como conoció a su “mejor amigo”.

 

_Era un horrible y deprimente día lluvioso, el cielo estaba oculto por nubarrones oscuros, los cuales sólo parecían abrirse en dos gracias a los rayos que surcaban el cielo, el agua de la lluvia caía sin piedad como un aguacero sobre los que no estuviesen cubiertos por alguna edificación. Un paraguas en esta situación era totalmente inútil, ya que no era capaz de proteger a nadie. Mientras el agua azotaba con inclemencia, un joven recibía de manera estoica aquellos azotes líquidos como si no fuesen nada._

_Allí en medio de la oscuridad del día tormentoso, en frente de dos tumbas ubicadas en la parte central del cementerio, se leía grabado en piedra los nombre de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Delante de las mismas, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha de tan sólo trece años, huérfano recientemente, debido a un accidente automovilístico que se cobró la vida de sus padres y que mandó a su hermano menor al hospital. Él, para lo que consideraba una injusticia, había salido prácticamente ileso, sólo con algunos cortes y moretones. Se sentía completamente solo, teniendo el dolor punzante de la única herida real que resultó de ese accidente: la que llevaba en su corazón._

_Si el joven moreno lloraba o no, era un completo misterio, dada la cantidad de agua que escurría por todo su cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba. Con gusto cambiaría su lugar con el de su hermanito, el cual nadie sabía si sobreviviría. Se sentía desolado, toda su familia lo estaba abandonando, su hermano Sasuke era lo único que lo aferraba a la vida, pero en caso de que éste no sobreviviera, ya no habría razón para estar allí._

_Si el joven de brunos cabellos no estuviera tan metido en sus pensamientos, habría notado algo inusual en aquel cementerio, y eso era que un joven de su “misma edad”, rubio de largos cabellos, vagaba de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a la lluvia, sólo se dedicaba a observar las tumbas y sus epitafios. Su único y azulado ojo visible, se posó en la espalda del Uchiha que no se había movido de su posición y casi parecía no estar respirando. Con cautela el de cabello dorado, se acercó al otro chico y le tocó ligeramente el hombro, tratando de llamar su atención sin mucho éxito, puesto que el de ojos negros parecía no estar consciente de nada._

_—O_ _ye, ¿aún estas vivo?_ _—_ _le cuestionó el de ojos azules._

_—_ _¿Eso a ti que debería importarte?_ _—_ _contestó de mala manera._

_—T_ _ienes razón no me importa_ _—_ _le contestó indiferente el rubio_ _—,_ _pero me tapas el camino y no puedo leer las tumbas nuevas._

_—_ _¿Lees tumbas?_ _—_ _cuestionó algo perturbado por lo que le dijo su acompañante._

_—S_ _í, es divertido pasar tiempo en el cementerio. ¿No te parece?_ _—_ _preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras por su cara corría el agua de la lluvia, que en ningún momento dejo de caer sobre ellos._

_—E_ _res realmente raro_ _—_ _dijo serio el de ojos noche._

_—H_ _ey tú también estas aquí por algo ¿no?_ _—_ _al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro agregó_ _—._ _Lo sé porque hoy no ha habido ningún funeral y en tan mal clima nadie viene a traer flores o hacer visitas, así que ¿qué haces entonces?_

_—E_ _s que últimamente me he vuelto necrófilo._ _—_ _respondió Itachi con un tono desganado, mientras ponía una mueca que demostraba lo cansado que estaba de vivir._

_—_ _¿TE FOLLAS A LOS CADÁVERES?_ _—_ _gritó mientras lo señalaba y retrocedía rápidamente_ _—. L_ _lamaré a la policía a nadie le debe gustar saber que un ser querido fue violado mientras reposaba en su tumba._

_—_ _RUBIA IMBÉCIL ¡¡NO ME VIOLO A NADIE!!_ _—_ _gritó encolerizado por tal acusación hacia su persona, más aún, recordando que la realidad era siempre al revés_ _—. ¡_ _A MI ES AL QUE SIEMPRE QUIEREN VIOLAR!_ _—_ _exclamó pensando en las chicas que lo acosaban, en algunas ocasiones, unos años mayores que él._

_—_ _¿A QUIÉN LE DICES RUBIA? HMN_ _—_ _lo que más molesto desde siempre a Deidara era ser confundido con una mujer._

_—¡_ _NO NEGASTE SER UN IMBÉCIL!_ _—_ _dijo el otro con gran superioridad._

_—S_ _i no eres un maniático sexual retorcido..._ _—_ _dijo tratando de mostrarse maduro el de cabello rubio_ _—. E_ _ntonces, ¿por qué dijiste ser necrófilo?_

_—P_ _orque la palabra necrofilia deriva de la conjunción de otras dos palabras, necro que significa muerte y filia del griego que quiere decir amor y yo estoy comenzando a amar la idea de morir y dejar este mundo para reunirme con quienes he perdido._ _—_ _Suspiró abatido por la situación en la que se encontraba, Itachi pese a su corta edad era muy inteligente y conocía demasiadas cosas que a su edad no debería._

_—_ _¿Qué te detiene?_ _—_ _cuestionó el de ojos claros al verlo tan mal. Por lo general, alguien así de despectivo con su vida ya la habría terminado._

_—M_ _i hermano menor está en un estado crítico y es posible que no sobreviva._ _—_ _Uchiha recordó claramente como le anunciaron, que era posible que Sasuke no sobreviviera._

_—E_ _ntonces mátalo_ _—_ _dijo con simpleza escalofriante el rubio_ _—. P_ _ara eso existe la eutanasia._

_—_ _¡¿QUÉ?!_ _—_ _ese tipo de comentarios jamás se lo hubiera esperado_ _—._ _¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?_ _—_ _era una locura que le dijera que sus problemas se solucionarían terminando con lo único valioso de su existencia._

_—_ _Si tú estás así cuando él se recupere como lo harás salir adelante ¿eh?_ _—_ _le cuestionó haciéndole pensar en lo que pasaría si Sasuke sobrevivía y despertaba. Tendría que enfrentar el hecho de ser huérfano_ _—._ _Dime, ¿él tendrá la suficiente fuerza para cargar contigo en este estado tan deprimente en el que te veo?_

_—B_ _ueno yo creo qu-que..._ _—_ _no sabía que decirle y más aun oyendo la seguridad con la que decía que se recuperaría su hermanito._

_—D_ _e hecho, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, tendrías que estar a su lado y darle apoyo. Debe estar pasando una soledad insoportable y todo por tu debilidad, eres patético_ _—_ _dijo seriamente mirándolo con reproche contenido, en esos ojos azules como el cielo oculto tras la tormenta, que pareció comenzar a dejar de caer sobre ellos._

_—T_ _ienes razón, me he estado comportando como un cobarde, me voy._ _—_ _Itachi se alejó en dirección a la salida del cementerio, para ir a acompañar a su hermanito, hasta ahora no se le había acercado en ningún momento. El rubio tenía razón, no lo estaba apoyando para que volviera a vivir y dejara su estado reposo_ _—. A_ _h y antes de irme, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?_

_—S_ _oy Deidara Uzumaki_ _—_ _respondió sonriente viéndolo en la distancia ya recorrida por Uchiha_ _—._ _¿Y tú?_

_—_ _Itachi Uchiha_ _—_ _sonrío como único, pero significativo, gesto de agradecimiento._

_Uchiha salió de aquel cementerio en el que estuvo compadeciéndose de sí mismo, en lugar de actuar como el hermano mayor, que se suponía que debía ser. Cada día y cada momento que le fue posible estuvo al lado de Sasuke, quien milagrosamente mejoró sin secuelas del accidente, salvo el dolor y algo de depresión por la ausencia de sus progenitores._

 

—La verdad no tenía idea de que así se conocieron —declaró el Uchiha menor, dados sus nulos recuerdos del tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, luego del accidente cuando tenía diez años—. La primera vez que supe de ti Dei-chan fue cuando estaban en aquel taller del instituto estudiando arte y terrorismo.

—La materia se llamaba arte y expresionismo hmn —corrigió el vampiro de pelo largo.

—No con lo que tú hacías en ese taller. —afirmó Sasuke recordando lo que hacían su hermano y el rubio explosivo.

 

_Unos jóvenes Itachi y Deidara se reunieron en la casa del segundo para realizar la tarea del taller de arte, dado que Itachi no podía dejar solo a Sasuke. Ya que no podía conseguir una niñera lo suficientemente valiente para hacerse cargo de él, luego de las múltiples travesuras que le gustaba gastarle a quien quisiera darle órdenes. Itachi en cierto modo respetaba eso, eran Uchiha a ellos nadie les dice que hacer, ellos eran los que le ordenan a los demás. Estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano, especialmente, cuando una de las niñeras le exigía a Sasuke que hiciera cosas para que el Uchiha mayor se fijara en ella._

_A lo que el menor respondió con una broma que la ridiculizó delante de su hermano mayor, haciendo que la chica estallara de cólera delante del mayor, e intentara golpear al menor de los morenos ante los ojos del propio Itachi. Éste no dudo en cobrárselas a la insensata niñera, por lo que decidió expandir el rumor de que ella era del tipo de mujeres que sólo quieren seducir a los hombres que la contrataban. Tal actitud hizo que nadie la volviera a contratar, al menos no como niñera, pero ¿qué esperaba después de haber intentado levantarle la mano a Sasuke?_

_En la casa de Deidara no había gran espacio, pero lo que respectaba a sus pinturas y esculturas, todas tenían el suficiente espacio para no chocar unas contra otras. Mientras los mayores trabajaban en figuras de arcilla que, por petición de Deidara explotaban con luces de colores, el pequeño Sasuke de doce años estaba viendo su programa favorito de ninjas. Estaba tan entretenido que no le prestó atención a nadie más, por lo que los mayores siguieron en lo suyo. Un rato después, cuando ambos adolescentes ya estaban cansados y con el trabajo casi terminado, se tomaron un descanso, por lo que el anfitrión fue a preparar bocadillos para los Uchiha. El mayor de los hermanos estaba aburrido, cuando recordó que él también quería ver el nuevo capítulo de la serie de ninjas y su querido hermano no le avisó._

_—_ _¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya había comenzado la serie?_ _—_ _cuestionó enojado el azabache mayor._

_—P_ _orque quería verlo en paz_ _—_ _respondió el menor con simpleza escuchando el ending._

_—_ _¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?_ _—_ _dramatizó el mayor_ _—. Y_ _o también quería ver._

_—Y_ _fue un gran episodio, uno de los mejores hasta ahora_ _—_ _dijo el menor con la intención de molestarlo._

_—A_ _rrg_ _—_ _gruñó el mayor_ _—. S_ _i yo soy más fan de la serie que tú, yo merecía verlo._

_—Y_ _o soy más fan que tú_ _—_ _replicó el menor._

_—C_ _laro que no_ _—negó_ _terco el mayor_ _—. Y_ _te lo demostraré._

_Unos minutos después, estaban ambos en el cuarto de Deidara, quien tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas, porque se había quedado sin despensa, dejando a los de ojos noche solos en su casa, GRAVE ERROR. El mayor de los Uchiha estaba buscando entre las cosas que usaron para el proyecto de arte, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba._

_—N_ _ii-san ¿qué harás?_ _—_ _cuestionó no entendiendo a su hermano._

_—D_ _emostrarte que soy tan fan que hasta puedo hacer un katon no jutsu casero_ _—_ _dijo el otro muy confiado._

_—_ _¿Es seguro hacerlo?_ _—_ _preguntó dudoso de que fuera buena idea._

_—C_ _laro que es buena idea_ _—_ _afirmó el mayor_ _—._ _Ahora observa. KATON NO JUTSU._

_El jutsu del estilo de fuego funcionó perfectamente, tanto que incendió todo el cuarto en el que estaban y cuyo propietario, recién llegado de hacer las compras, veía estallar varias luces de colores y fuegos artificiales que él mismo usaba en sus proyectos de arte. Para después ver quemarse su cuarto desde la entrada de su casa. Luego de la acción de los bomberos, alertados por los vecinos, el fuego que fue iniciado por un infantil e irresponsable Uchiha, al fin había sido extinguido. Deidara se las cobró de la manera más vergonzosa que se le ocurrió y todo delante de los inocentes ojitos negros de Sasuke._

—La verdad es que ese encuentro en el cementerio fue muy importante para mí, pero mi responsabilidad como hermano era primero, antes que buscar a la persona que me ayudó en aquel momento —dijo algo triste Itachi por no buscarlo antes—. Pero me alegró mucho verlo en el instituto, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que entré a ese taller.

—Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar de nuevo Itachi no dejaba de fastidiarme, era muy irritante hmn —dijo con un puchero el rubio de largos cabellos—, pero también fui feliz de verlo mejor que cuando lo conocí.

—Pero, ¿no fue por esa época que ustedes se acostaron? —cuestionó el Uchiha menor recordando el juego de esa noche.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió Itachi.

—Quiero saber los detalles sobre eso también —exigió el mayor de los Uzumaki en tono demandante por dos muy buenas razones: la primera saber si fue consentido por Deidara, quería averiguarlo junto a la razón por la que aún no estaba convertido Itachi y la otra…

—Morboso, sólo quieres ideas —dijo con una sonrisa divertida Minato.

—Tal vez me inspire a practicar algunas cosas —admitió satisfecho por lo dicho.

—Dei-chan ¿por qué no convertiste a Itachi-baka? —ese era el punto principal de las dudas de Sasuke, Naruto al parecer no tenía ningún problema en transformarlo en cuanto bajará la guardia, tal y como hizo para robarle su virginidad.

—La verdad yo tenía toda la intención —admitió Deidara siendo sincero como siempre que hablaba con Sasuke. ¿Cómo mentirle? Si junto a él, siempre planeaban bromas pesadas para Itachi, a espaldas de este claro, pero todo sea por pasar un buen momento de risas a costas del engreído mayor.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —preguntó con calma el menor de los de ojos noche.

—Verás, en aquel momento... —comenzó a relatar el vampiro de más antigüedad, rememorando el día en el que pudo casarse, pero renunció a ese derecho.

 

_Era una noche de verano muy calurosa pero ideal para una fiesta a altas horas nocturnas, y en la casa de un adolescente todo era completa diversión, era una fiesta organizada por uno de los compañeros de clase de Deidara. Los padres del dueño de la casa no estaban, por lo que tenían toda la casa para aquel montón de adolescentes de hormonas revueltas. A Deidara le molestaba estar en un lugar así, lleno de varios borrachos perdidos sin reconocer ni su propio nombre._

_Sin embargo, asistió por insistencia de sus amigos Sasori, Pain, Kisame y principalmente Itachi, que aseguraban que podrían divertirse como nunca, teniendo a sus hermanitos al cuidado de una niñera, a pesar de que sus padres les encargaron cuidarlos personalmente mientras no estaban. Se decidió sentarse en un sofá e intentar encontrar con la mirada a su mejor amigo y evitar algún ataque oportunista de alguna de sus locas fans. Si ya de por sí algunas se creían leyenda con que él las saludara, no se imaginaba de lo que serían capaces, si alguna se lo violaba. Aunque le desagradaba de sobremanera estar allí, se decidió por quedarse y cuidar del estúpido azabache para que no haga alguna locura incitada por su estado de embriaguez._

_—D_ _ame un besito Dei_ _—_ _dijo un pelirrojo, peligrosamente cerca de los labios de Deidara, que se había acercado al rubio sin que se diera cuenta_ _—. E_ _res una deliciosa artista._

_—¡_ _PARA ATRÁS!_ _—_ _gritó un ebrio Itachi metiéndose en medio, abrazando de manera posesiva al rubio_ _—. ¡_ _ESTA RUBIA YA TIENE DUEÑO!_

_—¡_ _YO NO SOY TUYO, ITACHI BAKA!_ _—_ _reclamó el otro, molesto de haber sido tratado como una chica, suficiente tenía con que lo confundieran a una._

_—_ _ESHO NOP ESH VERTDADGH_ _—dijo_ _algo perdido el de ojos noche_ _—._ _YiiiO SEP QUE ME QUIERESHH AL IGUAL QUEE YYYYOOOO_ _—_ _declaró alargando las vocales en sus palabras, el estado en el que estaba, le indicaba a Deidara que ya era momento de sacarlo de allí, porque de no hacerlo el otro podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera como…_

_—T_ _e amo muchooooo_ _—_ _dijo Itachi realmente alegre desconcertando al artista._

_Y antes de que el de ojos azules, reaccionara o pensara en las razones por las que lo que hacían estaba mal, ya tenía sus labios siendo capturados por los del ebrio Uchiha. Eso no podía estar pasando, su primer beso acababa de ser robado por nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo. Y las consecuencias de aquel acto eran algo que iba más allá de los peligros humanos imaginables._

_Sin embargo, aquel simple contacto entre sus labios, despertó sus bajos instintos, provocando que las sensaciones les recordaran, e incluso superaran, sus más pervertidas fantasías por el otro. Aunque aquellos oscuros deseos siempre se mantenían ocultos en pos de llevar una buena relación de amistad, por esta noche quizás podrían permitirse atravesar la invisible barrera de la amistad que dividía sus corazones. Aquella que estuvo separándolos de algo mucho más profundo, que se ocultaba con palabras de aliento al otro, con miradas discretas que no pierden detalle y con caricias amables disfrazadas de roces inocentes e inevitables._

_Separándose del resto de los que celebraban felices por razones incoherentes, Itachi y Deidara se perdieron entre la multitud que se hallaba en la casa, entre los gritos nadie sería capaz de oír lo que harían, entre las sombras se perdieron y en un cuarto oscuro que no era de su propiedad, concretaron una entrega que incluía pasión, lujuria y un amor que creían incorrecto. Los altos niveles de alcohol en Itachi y la necesidad de su lado vampírico por parte de Deidara, lograron que sus conciencias se rigieran por el deseo y que no dieran batalla a sus corazones desembocados por la pasión de poderse amar como siempre anhelaban, y demostrarse carnalmente aquel sentimiento, que en un inútil intento trataban de ocultar, pero que a la vista de sus amigos era evidente y doloroso a sus propios pensamientos._

_Tropezones, golpes, maldiciones hacia el mundo y entre ellos, hasta lograr hallar la escurridiza cama, la cual, según sus trastornados pensamientos, huía de ellos para evitar ser corrompida de ciertas sustancias que nadie desea encontrar en el lugar en el que va a dormir. Todo podía ser ignorado aquella noche. Y así dejaron que sus sentimientos los gobernaran expresándolo en el mayor acto de amor._

_Horas más tarde luego de haber hecho el amor, Deidara despertó bastante feliz de haber encontrado a su compañero, ya no le cabían dudas acerca de la identidad de la persona con la que debería compartir el resto de la eternidad. Itachi se hallaba dormido profundamente, sería muy fácil para el vampiro casarse en ese momento, mientras el rubio a su lado lo contemplaba perdido en sus pensamientos…_

_Lo sabía mi intuición como artista jamás falla, Itachi baka es la persona con la que debo estar. Me he dado cuenta de que lo amo, aún sin ser influenciado por la sangre, como dicta el instinto de los vampiros. Debo aprovechar ahora que está dormido y hacer el intercambio de sangre, luego le daré las explicaciones correspondientes sobre nuestra situación, pero estará bien él me ama como yo a él, así que no debo preocuparme de hacer algo mal. Se ve tan calmado dormido, nada que ver con esa cara de arrogante que tiene mientras está despierto, esa expresión que tiene siempre me da ganas de golpearlo hasta desfigurarlo, pero como me gusta lo guapo que es se lo perdono, pero sólo porque a mí me gusta._

_Antes de que pueda morderlo para saciar mi sed, escucho el sonido del celular de Itachi, pero ¿quién puede estar llamando a estas horas? Un minuto, Sasuke está solo en casa... bueno con sus amigos y una niñera a cargo, pero aun así ¿y si le pasó algo? Por más que ya tenga catorce años para nosotros sigue siendo un niño pequeño que requiere de nuestros cuidados. Itachi jamás se lo perdonaría, ni yo tampoco lo haría._

_—H_ _ola Sasu-chan, ¿pasó algo?_ _—_ _me apresuró a preguntar temiendo que sea esa la razón de su llamada._

_—_ _¿Dei-chan? ¿Y mi nii-san? ¿Por qué respondes tú?_ _—_ _me preguntas calmado._

_—É_ _l está dormido por eso no responde_ _—_ _te digo más para informarte que está bien y sin mayores detalles que no necesitas a tu edad_ _—. P_ _ero ¿y tú estás bien necesitas algo?_ _—_ _pregunto rápidamente a pesar de tu tranquilidad al hablar._

_—Só_ _lo quería saber dónde estaba_ _—_ _me dijiste con desinterés_ _—._ _Es que él prometió llegar a casa temprano y la niñera está siendo muy ruidosa._

_—¡_ _SOCORRO! ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ, PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS!_ _—_ _escuché a través del teléfono los gritos de la chica que contrató Kisame para cuidar a los cuatro menores._

_—P_ _ero ¿por qué corre niñera-san? Sólo queremos divertirnos con usted._ _—_ _Ese en definitiva era el hermano de Kisame_

_—N_ _o le haremos nada, acérquese._ _—_ _Esa sólo puede ser la voz de Karin, la única chica de ese grupito._

_—_ _NO HASTA QUE LLEGUE LA POLICÍA…_ _—_ _Otra vez escucho los gritos de la niñera_ _—._ _OYE TÚ ¿QUE VAS A HACER CON ESE CUCHILLO? NOO NI SIQUERA LO INTENTES._

_—_ _¿Eso te prometió?_ _—_ _te pregunto de manera retórica, pensando en lo bastardo que es este Itachi al dejarte así, importándome poco los gritos de los demás niños y las súplicas de la niñera._

_—N_ _o importa_ _—_ _me dijiste calmado_ _—._ _Está contigo, así que está bien no estoy enojado, pero me gustaría que me avisara antes de irse para poder arreglármelas sin él. No sé si la niñera se quede lo suficiente como para darnos de cenar._ _—_ _Estoy seguro de que estás haciendo puchero, Sasuke aunque no te pueda ver._

_—¡_ _SE ACABO! ¡RENUNCIO, ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE CUIDO NIÑOS!_ _—_ _fue el último grito de la pobre chica a cargo._

_—C_ _reo que no tendremos cena_ _—_ _susurraste triste pensando seguramente en tu estómago._

_“Arreglártelas sin él” esa frase me hace reflexionar mucho acerca de lo que estoy punto de hacer, si yo lo convierto, Itachi no podrá volver a tu lado y ahí tendrías que sobrevivir a algo más que una cena solo._

_—_ _¿Dei-chan estas ahí?_ _—_ _me preguntaste ante mi falta de contestación, demasiado perdido en mis propias reflexiones._

_—S_ _i Sasu-chan aquí estoy, no te preocupes por la cena, conozco una pizzería cercana a donde estoy, te llevaré una con extra tomate especialmente para ti._ _—_ _Me apresure a decirte para que no te preocuparas._

_—_ _¿En serio?_ _—_ _te oyes emocionado por tu pizza favorita_ _—._ _Más te vale que no me falles como el inútil de mi hermano_ _—_ _me amenazas típico de ti._

_—P_ _or supuesto que no lo hare, no me compares con ese presumido_ _—_ _finjo indignación_ _—. E_ _n su caso ya sabes lo que dicen: mucho ruido pocos huevos._

_—E_ _ran nueces_ _—_ _me corriges._

_—N_ _o como yo lo veo._ _—_ _Giro mi vista al cuerpo desnudo de Itachi, y si, así es como lo veo, se me confiesa borracho de seguro porque sobrio no tiene el valor_ _—._ _¿Me esperaras?_

_—Sí —_ _me contestaste feliz antes de que ambos colgáramos._

—No entiendo por qué no lo convertiste, si lo hacías podrías estar con mi nii-san baka —dijo el Uchiha menor tratando de entender la razón, el relato no le aclaró nada de sus dudas sobre esa decisión.

—Porque si lo hacía tendría que separarse de ti para siempre o podría lastimarte en contra de su voluntad —contestó Deidara explicando también para un desconcertado Itachi.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no solamente nos convertiste a ambos y listo? —cuestionó esta vez Itachi, entendía que, si Sasuke era humano y él vampiro sería peligroso, pero si ambos eran vampiros, no habría problemas ni riesgos.

—No es tan fácil —afirmó el rubio de pelo largo.

—Explícate —exigieron los morenos.

—Verán, cuando un vampiro muerde a un humano y lo mata las posibilidades de que se convierta en vampiro son 50-50, es decir, es azaroso y no hay garantías de nada —les comenzó a explicar Deidara.

—En mi caso, yo hice el trato vendiendo directamente mi alma al demonio, usando magia negra, por lo que era más seguro que funcionaría. —Se metió Minato entendiendo a donde iba la explicación de su primo.

—Yo por otro lado, como saben fui mordido y mi sangre drenada hasta una auténtica muerte, y no como mi ataque de catalepsia que sólo me hizo parecer muerto. —usó como analogía Deidara.

—El Dobe me dijo que con morder no conviertes a alguien en vampiro —dijo Sasuke pensando en que la transformación era un asunto al que él también debía enfrentarse.

—Eso es verdad, si sólo le sacas un poco de sangre, pero si te mata un vampiro puedes o no convertirte en uno. Con Naruto fue un golpe de suerte que luego de que Minato lo matara se convirtiera —aclaró Deidara para evitar confusiones.

—Yo no sabía que tal vez no se convertiría, por eso lo hice confiado en que despertaría como vampiro —expresó algo angustiado Minato.

—Aun si la posibilidad de fallar era alta, yo estaba muriendo no sobreviviría de todas maneras —dijo Naruto para tranquilizarlo—. Intentar convertirme podía ser la diferencia, pero de no hacerlo moriría de cualquier forma. 

—¿Pero si existía esa posibilidad por qué no la tomaste? —preguntó Itachi a Deidara, sabía que existía el riesgo, pero aun había posibilidades de que funcionara

—No podría —admitió con tristeza el rubio artista—. Itachi, yo… yo tenía demasiado miedo. Si yo te convertía tendrías que dejar tu vida mortal.

—Pero si no te afecta la luz del sol, asistes a la universidad conmigo.

¿Qué vida iba a dejar? Si el otro vivía como una persona normal.

—No era eso a lo que me refería específicamente —aclaró el rubio—. Yo aún recuerdo lo mucho que sufriste cuando murieron tus padres, si te convertía tendrías que ver a tu hermano morir.

—Pero no si lo convertías también. —dijo firme el moreno—. Sería un inmortal y yo también.

—¿Y si fallaba la transformación? —preguntó sin confianza, mientras agachaba la vista—. Él moriría por mi culpa y si no lo convertía y sólo te hacia vampiro a ti, con el tiempo tu hermano moriría por ser mortal y tú lo perderías de todas maneras. Yo no deseaba que volvieras a tener aquella expresión que me mostraste cuando nos conocimos.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros ahora de que nos podrán convertir ehh? —cuestionó el Uchiha menor.

—Porque cuando un vampiro encuentra a su alma gemela la transformación es 100% asegurara, pero eso no aplica a los amigos o incluso los familiares de la persona convertida —informó Naruto.

—Aun compartiendo un lazo sanguíneo, todas las personas son diferentes y únicas, por eso es por lo que varían las posibilidades —acotó Minato a la explicación.

—Entonces, ¿has estado enamorado de mí tanto tiempo? —preguntó el mayor de ojos noche mirando directamente los ojos azules de Deidara.

—Lo suficientemente enamorado como para estar a tu lado como tu mejor amigo —respondió con una sonrisa—. Y fingir que no me molestaban tus noviecitas —aclaró mientras le miraba con los ojos rojos de vampiro.

—Hasta que al fin admites lo obvio, Dei-chan —dijo Minato con una expresión de alivio y se relajó en el sofá, como si dijera ALELUYA con su cuerpo.

—¿QUÉ? —cuestionaron los presentes.

—Ya sabía yo que tus celos te harían actuar de una buena vez —dijo sonriente Minato.

—¿De qué hablas? —ahora era el rubio de larga cabellera el que no sabía qué pasaba.

—Itachi no fue mi primer beso, de hecho, no sé qué número de beso sería —dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla—. Pero eso sí, este beso con la comadreja debe ser un secreto.

—¿Qué está pasando Minato? —preguntó Naruto molesto—. Me dijiste que él te gustaba y que por eso lo harías tú esposo.

—Jeje eso lo dije para molestar a Dei-chan —respondió rascándose la mejilla—. Yo ya me casé.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —gritaron los otros rubios y si no fuesen Uchiha, los de ojos negros también lo habrían hecho.

—Hace tiempo encontré la reencarnación de mi amada Kushina y ya me casé —explicó simplemente.

—Y no nos dijiste nada maldito —reclamó molesto el Uzumaki mayor.

—¿Por qué demonios amenazabas con quitarme a mi prometido? —cuestionó resentido Deidara.

—Para que al fin dejaras de ser un cobarde y lucharas por lo que querías —contestó con una sonrisa su primo—. Bueno, aunque si no hacías nada, podía convertirlo en mi mascota o mi banco de sangre personalizada. Créeme que a mi Kushi-querida no le habría molestado tenerlo para comer.

—Gracias por tu ayuda cuñado —agradeció el Uchiha mayor.

—¿Tú lo sabías todo, nii-san? —preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.

—Bueno lo de que estaba casado no lo sabía —le aclaró sin importarle mucho—, pero lo de mis sentimientos por Dei sí y es que ese corderito vio dentro de mi armario.

—¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? —gritó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera de la reacción y Deidara tuviera aún más curiosidad de lo que haya visto Minato.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —cuestionó intrigado Naruto.

—Nada que te importe —dijo tajante Sasuke a su esposo, cosa que a este no le gustó y menos al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano al saber algo importante de su marido que él desconocía.

—Bueno al menos toda la familia está reunida como debe —suspiró con cansancio Deidara, si en toda la noche no logro sacarle la verdad a Itachi significaba que jamás lo haría.

—Un minuto, Dobe —dijo el Uchiha menor para mirar al rubio mayor—. Cuando nos conocimos tú me dijiste que estabas solo y veo que si tienes familia.

 

_—_ _Se ve que no te funciona. Mejor vete a tu casa niño deben estar preocupados de que no regreses_ _—_ _habló Uchiha como una persona responsable._

_—_ _Yo estoy solo, nadie me espera en casa_ _—_ _dijo el rubito en voz muy baja agachando la mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del moreno._

_—_ _Un niño tan lindo como tú no debería estar llorando._ _—_ _dijo el azabache._

_—_ _Yo no estoy llo…_ _—_ _trató de negar lo evidente al Uchiha._

 

—Creí que estaba solo —aclaró a su esposo para que no lo creyera un mentiroso—. Y la verdad es que si lo estaba —dijo para que no se enojase con él—. Minato se había ido a recorrer el mundo y Deidara estaba quien sabe en dónde. A ninguno de los dos los veía desde hace décadas, literalmente hablando.

—Bueno, entonces, nii-san ¿te casarás con Dei-chan? —preguntó curioso Sasuke, entendiendo que malinterpretó un poco la soledad del Dobe.

—Por supuesto —declaró Itachi con calma y felicidad en su mirada—. Anoche, sin que Deidara lo supiese, Minato habló conmigo y se enteró de que yo amaba a mi rubio artista y mi única condición para casarme desde siempre, fue tener a alguien que te quisiera tanto como yo, y ¿quién más podría hacerlo como Deidara? Minato sabía los sentimientos de ambos y por eso es que me explicó que, desde el principio, sólo quería sacarle la verdad a Deidara a base de celos.

—¿Entonces estamos bien? —no pudo contener la pregunta el rubio de pelo largo mirando a su “hermano mayor”, Naruto que se miraba molesto.

—Creo que sí, cada uno tiene su pareja —dijo resignado Naruto—, pero haznos un favor Dei-chan y educa a esa comadreja para que deje de molestar.

—Educación te falta a ti depravado, chupa sangre —contestó furioso y sarcástico el mayor de los Uchiha, aún estaba molesto por lo que le hizo a su hermano.

—Descuida, no sólo chupo sangre sino también otras cosas más interesantes —dijo con socarronería el mayor de los rubios mirando significativamente a su esposo.

—¡¡MALDITO!! —le gritó el otro pensando en las muchas maneras que tenía para vengarse.

El clan de los vampiros Uzumaki se reunía nuevamente luego de décadas de haber permanecido separado y con sus integrantes por su cuenta, sin embargo, desde ahora estarían juntos y trayendo consigo a tres nuevos miembros, parejas respectivas de cada uno de ellos. Nada los haría más felices que convivir todos juntos, ya que, a pesar del odio y los celos protectores del mayor de los Uzumaki y el mayor de los Uchiha, estar cerca les convenía. El viejo dicho dice “ _mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos”_ , a ellos sí que les agradaría tener cerca al objeto de sus futuras travesuras.

Deidara y Sasuke estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, así para ellos no sería muy novedoso. Minato bueno... a él le daba lo mismo gastarle bromas a quien sea y colaborar con cualquiera, con tal de pasar un momento divertido burlándose de su familia. Porque eso serían de ahora y para el resto de su eternidad como vampiros, una familia, algo que todos ellos deseaban desde hace demasiado tiempo. Debido a que la eternidad es dolorosa si se la pasa en soledad y aunque contaban con sus familiares, la falta del amor de una pareja los volvía seres sombríos, sin deseos de continuar con sus vidas. Es por eso que les resultaba tan importante buscar a su pareja destinada y unirla a ellos.

Ese era un problema del que ya no debían preocuparse más, todo estaba en orden según sus pensamientos, convertir en vampiros a los Uchiha y a Kushina no sería problema, tenían tiempo, por ahora los Uzumaki disfrutarían del calor de la humanidad de sus parejas y su cálida sangre en sus lenguas. Pero se asegurarían de detener sus tiempos, en algún punto, donde su belleza no volviese a ser tocada jamás por el tiempo y perdurara tanto como el amor que compartían.

 

 

OWARI  

 

 

OMAKE: el castigo de Deidara y el secreto del armario Uchiha

 

Luego de haberse ocultado en el armario de Itachi, Minato empezó a hurgar en las cosas que había allí, como si de repente fuera a encontrar el pasaje a Narnia. Estuvo por un momento tentado a creer que de verdad lo encontró, cuando una compuerta secreta se abrió, revelando un cofre muy bien cuidado y que poseía un candado. Con su fuerza sobrehumana rompió la cerradura y descubrió que en el interior del cofre había fotos de Deidara e Itachi vestidos de diferentes maneras. Parecía que el lugar era el instituto donde ellos habían estudiado, ambos hacían cosplays de varios disfraces.

Aunque Minato desconocía la causa de que Itachi conservara algo tan vergonzoso, en lugar de destruirlo. La razón era que ese fue su castigo luego de que usara el “katon no jutsu casero” en la casa de Deidara y le prendiera fuego a su cuarto. Deidara decidió entrar a un concurso de modelaje de su instituto, donde los hicieron vestir con trajes muy ridículos, ese fue el castigo que se le impuso al mayor de los Uchiha.

Sin embargo, fue muy entretenido incluso para Sasuke que se divirtió viendo avergonzado a su nii-san. Aquel día, lo recordaban con mucho cariño, en especial cuando todos decían que parecían una familia, con Itachi como el papá, Deidara como la mamá y Sasuke como su pequeño hijo. La razón por la que conservaban las fotos, es que esa fue la primera vez en que los hermanos Uchiha se sintieron parte de una familia y no como siempre que extrañaban la presencia de sus padres.

En una de las fotos aparecía Deidara con vestido de novia, Itachi con traje negro y Sasuke de doce años con un trajecito azul claro, el cosplay que les hizo ganar el concurso de aquel día y motivo por el cual, pese a lo vergonzoso de su vestimenta, ambos hermanos conservaban como un tesoro aquellas fotos.

 

 

FIN DEL OMAKE

 

 


End file.
